


Say You Won’t Let Go (Phan)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, alternating POV’s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “Say You Won’t Let Go” by James Arthur(Written 4-2-2020)
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: Song Based Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 5





	Say You Won’t Let Go (Phan)

**Author's Note:**

> Alternating POV’s (Phil’s in italics)

I met you in my darkest time - you made my life brighter. Gave me something to live for. Made me feel as though i was enough - showed me that life was worth living. I knew I needed you.

October 10th, 2009 I got to meet my soulmate in person. You smiled at me over your shoulder then tackled me to the ground. I pulled you closer to my chest hoping that moment would never end. -just say you won't let go-

_I smiled over my shoulder and I swear I forgot I was older. We laid on the ground as you smiled at me with that dimpled smile when I said "you look so beautiful.....I promise you- everyday gets better, you make me believe that's true."_

I knew I loved you then but you'd never know. We played it cool after that. I think we were both scared of letting go.

But now we've come to now that we want to be together till our lungs give out.

_I wake you up with breakfast in bed and a kiss you on the head. I'll always make sure to thank my lucky stars for bringing you to me._

I'm so in love with you. I hope you know that. Your love is worth more to me than anything. You are my bestfriend, my life partner.....my soulmate. I won't let go.

_We've come so far my dear- look how much we've both grown. I wanna be with you, even when we're spooky ghosts. It's just you and me. I won't let go._


End file.
